massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Shepard
Lieutenant Commander Kyle Shepard (Born April 11 2154) was a Systems Alliance marine, Biotic, N7 graduate and the first Human Spectre. Shepard gained became a public figure when he proved vital in repelling the Skyllian Blitz. Shepard would later become captain of the SSV Normandy SR-1 and eventually it's successor SSV Normandy SR-2. Shepard became a galactic hero when he ended a plot by Saren Arterius to give the Reaper fleet entry to the galaxy in 2183 although it was dismissed as a Geth attack. In 2185 Shepard reluctantly entered into a partnership with the Pro-Human extremist organization Cerberus to end the Collector abductions of Human colonists. Ultimately the Reaper Invasion arrived in 2186 and Shepard was re-instated into the Alliance military and united the disparate races of the galaxy to fight the reapers and build the superweapon known as the "Crucible". In late 2186 Shepard used the Crucible to destroy the Reapers during a battle over Earth. After the Reaper war was won Shepard married his long time lover Liara T'Soni and had three children, Shyla, Varlil and Teshani. Biography Early Life Kyle Lloyd Shepard was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on April 11, 2154 to Hannah (neé Maddox) and Neil Shepard. Hannah, a Element Zero drive core technician was of Welsh and French ancestry, Neil, an architect was of English, Dutch and Ulster-Scots descent. In 2157, Neil moved the family to Mindoir in order to escape the crowded city life. Tragedy struck in in 2170 when slavers attacked the colony, when the Alliance rescue force arrived it was too late, 70% of the colony was killed or capture. Neil and Hannah who were both in the colonial militia were killed in the defense. The raid left Shepard with a hatred of slavers and pirates and a desire to defend innocent and peaceful colonists and would drive him to joun the Alliance Navy on his eightteenth birthday. One year after the raid Shepard was officially identified as a biotic and was fitted with L3 implants. Skyllian Blitz In 2176 Shepard is on shore leave on Elysium when pirates and slavers attack in huge numbers, despite the overwhelming odds Shepard rallied the outnumbered militiamen and marines and holds the colony until reinforcements arrive. Shepard becomes a war hero and a public figure and is awarded the Star of Terra for his actions. Shepard receives a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and is offered to join the N7 program, a training program for elite soldiers. In time Shepard is awarded the prestigious and elite N7 designation. Eden Prime In 2183 Captain David Anderson chose Shepard to serve as the Executive Officer of his ship the Normandy SR-2, the destination of the Normandy's first voyage or "Shakedown" was the human colony of Eden Prime. Accompanying the crew was the Turian Spectre Nihlus Kryik under the guise of supervision, in truth he was there to aid in the procurment of a Prothean beacon and to evaluate Shepard for the Spectres. However a maajor setback jeopardized the mission, an unidentified vessel had landed on Eden Prime and had deployed dozens of Geth squads which had wiped out most of the marine defenders. Shepard and his team fought through the Geth at the loss of Jenkins, Shepard and Alenko rescued the sole survivor of the 212th unit Ashley Williams. The trio was able to stop the Geth from destroying the colony and they secured the beacon, however the beacon was somehow activated and it downloaded images into Shepard's mind before exploding and knocking him unconscious. Behind the scenes *Kyle is a Gaelic name meaning "hill where livestock graze" which coinsides with a shepherd, a defender of livestock. *Kyle Shepard followed the Paragon Allignment. Appearances *Mass Effect *Mass Effect: Redemption *Mass Effect 2 *Mass Effect: Homeworlds *Mass Effect: Convictions *Mass Effect 3 See Also External Links Category:Human Category:Biotics Category:Mass Effect Fanon Category:Shepards Category:Colonists Category:Males Category:N7 Special Ops Category:Spectres Category:Paragons